


[podfic] when you lay me down you'll bury only bones

by growlery



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Federal government shutdown, Gen, M/M, Navajo Cecil, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podficcer's favourite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Dana's back. Intern Vithya is new. Cecil and Carlos are just the same, but different. Today, Night Vale is the safest place on earth.





	[podfic] when you lay me down you'll bury only bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you lay me down you'll bury only bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004209) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> i noted this to record way back when, and only just got round to it when i found it in my bookmarks. it is just as beautiful and quietly affirming as when i first read it, and i hope my rendition does it justice.

  
[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3sfstg8u1h598md/when%20you%20lay%20me%20down.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 46:33 / 17.4MB

**Author's Note:**

> cover art uses [this picture](https://www.flickr.com/photos/33089029@N05/12107541906/) under a [cc license](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.0/). 
> 
> using this for podfic bingo (Record in a New Location, swapped in for Lower Pitch Effect) since i recorded this under my desk to experiment with sound quality. i think it worked! i think it was not worth it.


End file.
